Ban
Ban (バン) is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins and is The Sin of Greed with the symbol of the Fox. He was imprisoned in the Baste Dungeon and is possibly the person who caused the event ten years ago. Appearance Ban is a tall muscular man with pale skin. He has light colored short wild hair, thin eyebrows, and red eyes. He also has a scar on the left side of hide of his neck. He wears a maroon colored jacket and pants with metal pieces sown into both, and light colored shoes. When he broke out of jail his hair had grow past his shoulder and had a beard and mustache. His wanted poster shows his to be have long hair that extends past his shoulder, with some hanging in the front that is part to the right. It also has a view on his scar on his neck. His Seven Deadly Sins Fox symbol is located above his waist on his left side. Personality Ban is shown to be a passionate man. He likes doing things that are to his interest such as exiting jail after hearing his captain was alive , and trying to steal Meliodas' sword to discover why it's so important. So far, he has shown some aspects of greed and selfish desires. History Possibly before he met Meliodas and the others he met the Saint of the Fountain of Youth and killed her for immortality and was known for the Sin of Greed. left|thumb|120px|recieving his scarSome time ago, Ban became interested in Meliodas sword because he never let it out of his sight, so he tried to steal it. He is then attack by Meliodas and given a wound that would become his scar. thumb|160px A long time ago, Ban went through a phase of collecting stuffed animals. Actually, he went round stealing every stuffed animal in the kingdom, thinking that he wouldn't be cursed if he did such a small deed as he worked hard as a knight. Immediately, King grew angry at Ban, complaining the little children throughout town are crying. Whilst Ban finally grew satisfied and fell asleep, King silently returned all of the stuffed toys to the children. 10 years ago Ban along with the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins where summoned to a castle to meet with The Great Holy Knight. When they found him dead, Ban and the rest were ambushed by the Holy Knights. Ban was the able to escape. 5 years ago Ban was captured by the Weird Fangs and imprisoned within the Baste Dungeon. Plot Introduction Arc Ban's wanted poster is shown on a board with in the Boar Hat. Forest of White Dreams Arc Ban is mentioned by Gilthunder to have been imprisoned in the Baste Dungeon. After the fight between Meliodas and Gilthunder, Ban is shown to be chains to the prison while the guard guarding him say that that he hasn't moved or eaten any anything for five years. Baste Dungeon Arc thumb|140px|Escaping from prison When the fighting begins, Ban decides to break out of his cell and join the fight. He is then confronted by Jericho, who tries to kill him. Ban easy dodges all of Jericho's slash and even has his hair cut. When Jericho asks about his wounds, Ban shows him that they have healed and tells him about his scar on his neck. He then takes Jericho's armor and clothes and leaves. When he finds out that the armor is to small, he throws it away and wonders why it is so noisy. He then comes across a guard looking at a captive woman, and decides to look. When he says that he likes her, he smashes the guard's head into the bars when he objects. He then enters the cell by breaking the bars, and tells Cenette that she is his but just takes the dagger that she has hidden in her shirt. He then looks at it and even tests it out by cut her chains. She thanks him and asks for the dagger back but he says that it is his now. Jude then shows up and tell him that he is going to die, which Ban greets him. Ban then asks why which Jude tells him that they have no more use for him. Ban then laughs and tells him that he hopes his dreams come true, which Jude reminds Ban who caught and tortured him. Ban then engages Jude in combat, which results in Ban being stabbed in the chest. Ban then inform Jude that the reason he let himself get captured was to feel pain that could make him feel alive. He then takes the stack out of his chest and stabs Jude in the chest, while telling him his excitement about the Holy Knights declare war on the Seven Deadly Sins. He then follows Cenette, who runs into Meliodas, Diane, Hawk, and Elizabeth. He then get excited about meeting Meliodas and starts to hit each other. He then gets into an arm wrestling match with Meliodas which results in the destruction of the Baste Dungeon. Afterwards he tells Meliodas that he is glad to see his again. He then heads to the town along with the others. When they get to the town, Ban goes off on his own. Later that night, Ban is introduced to ElizabethWhen they asks where he got the clothes, he tells them that he found them. When he notices that Hawk is a pig that can talk, he freaks out. When the party starts, he starts drinking and even begins to ride Hawk. He then looks up along with the rest when a star shower starts. After the party, Ban falls asleep on Hawk. Capital of the Dead Arc The next day, Ban along with the rest begins leaving Dalmary Town. He asks Meliodas whether they are heading towards the capital, but Meliodas tells him that they are not. When Ban asks where they are going again, the characters are stopped by two Holy Knight apprentices. He offers to deal with them but Meliodas stops him. Afterwards, they are suddenly attacked by a Black Hound, who eventually defeats the two Holy Knights. Ban heads out go face it. After releasing a massive amount of killing intent as an attempt to threaten the creature, it grew bigger. Hawk explains its abilities and then he decides to kill it. However, before he could attack, Meliodas takes out his Broken Blade and frightens it to go away. Later on, Meliodas tells him that they are going to the capital of the dead to search for King, who Ban express disdain for. When they get to a town, Ban is assigned to get food. When he notices the dagger he took is gone, he yells at Meliodas for giving it back to the original owner. Ban then heads into town when he notices a little girl. When the little girl collapses, he rushes to her side. He is then stabbed by the little girls brother when he shows up. When the brothers finds out the truth, Ban tells him that its okay when the brother tries to apologizes. Ban is then stabbed in the chest by King. He then asks who the kid is, But King tells him that is not important. King calls Ban "The undead". Ban and King then have a chant which King reveals his sin. He then tells the kids to go hide. He then battles King, in which he asks when the kids want. After he listens to King answer, he prepares to attack him but is stopped by Meliodas. When Meliodas and Diane reveal that the kid is King, Ban is shocked and asks how the kid is King. Later, Ban and the rest head back to the Boar's Hat. He then cooks the kids a meal and asks them where the Capital of the Dead is. When Meliodas brings up King, Ban gets into an argument with him. He then listens when the kids tell them that King is trying to get into the Capital of the Dead too. He also listens as the kids tell them about the Capital of the Dead and how to get their. He then thanks the kids for their help. They then head to a spot in town where their can get to the Capital of the Dead. When they somehow get into the Capital of the Dead, Ban notices the saint of the Fountain of Youth and chases after her. Abilities/Equipment thumb|120px|Fast healing Ban is shown to have great endurance as he was able to break out of his imprisonment and kick down the door, all the while of not having eaten or moved for 5 years. He has also shown to be very agile as he was able dodge all of Jericho's slash while letting her blade cut his hair. Abilities *'Immortality:' Ban is initially seen as a fast healer as he was able to heal almost instantly after removing the steel stakes from his body. After being pierced by Jude's thorns, he still appears to fine and was even able to return an attack. However, Ban can actually be classified as undead due to being capable of regenerating his body after being pierced anywhere, including through his chest and heart. In fact, he is immortal since he got the power of immortality after he killed Elaine, the Guardian Saint of the Fountain of Youth, and steal water from the fountain. *'Snatch:' This unfamiliar ability enables Ban to grab and stop the movement of physical objects without making any actual direct contact with them. Techniques Weapons *'Nunchaku:' A three part nunchaku that is capable of crushing flesh. Relationships Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas Ban is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins along with Meliodas. They are both extremely friendly with each other and fights frequently for fun. They are also very competitive and enjoys challenging each other at arm wrestling. Ban shows a fair deal of respect for Meliodas and calls him his Cap'n. Diane Ban and Diane are both member of the Seven Deadly Sins. Ban seems to be on friendly terms with Diane, even though she doesn't particularly mind seeing him or not. King Ban and King are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Ban seems to not like King and wishes to kill him for himself. Merlin Ban and Merlin are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Nothing is shown about the two interacting. Others Cenette Ban has taken an interest in Cenette when he say her in her cell. He even breaks into her cell and tells her that she is his but actually he is interested in Cenette's dagger in her chest. Trivia *Ban is a king from Arthurian legend. He is the father of Sir Lancelot and Sir Hector de Maris, the brother of King Bors, and an early ally of King Arthur. *Ban has arm wrestled Meliodas 720 times, which resulted in one of them getting 361 wins. *Ban is weak to alcohol even though he drinks a lot. *Ban is actually a pretty good cook. *Ban has the habit of prolonging the pronunciation of the sentences. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Knights